A Ghost Among Demons
by TheGhostWryter
Summary: Danny’s parents notice his falling grades so they decide to sign him up for a foreign exchange program to Japan! The family he is staying with is hiding something and things get even weirder when Danny accidentally falls into the sacred well! DP Inu cross
1. Chapter 1: Exchange

A Ghost Among Demons

**Here it is, my Danny Phantom Inuyasha crossover! *squeals with delight* I hope you enjoy reading it! This is in ****third-person POV****, cuz I would probly be saying 'him' instead of 'me' if I continued in first person again. Please R&R, my second FanFiction, my first crossover.**

**PLEASE NOTE: In DP this takes place after 'Reality Trip' and before 'Phantom Planet'**

**PLEASE NOTE: In Inuyasha this takes place before the end, while they're still looking for the jewel shards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom OR Inuyasha…**

Chapter One: Exchange

"MR. FENTON!" Mr. Lancer yelled, waking up a very startled Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, are you aware that your grades are slipping, mainly because of you TAKING NAPS IN MY CLASS?!" He yelled again.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer, I was up pretty late last night. Doing...uh…my homework!" Danny replied, even though he was out late ghost hunting, not doing his homework.

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Which, you once again, didn't turn in?"

The bell rang, the school day was over. As everyone got out of their seats and made their way out of class, Mr. Lancer stopped Danny.

"Danny, I know you think I'm being hard on you, but your grades are slipping, and you need some help. I would like to have another parent teacher conference. Please bring **both** your parents here at 6pm tonight. Make sure your there as well." He said, giving Danny a slip of paper. Danny walked out of the classroom and began his walk home. Sam and Tucker had left before him so they were probably waiting at his house.

"_Both my parents? Awe man, how am I supposed to get out of this?_" He thought to himself as he walked through his front door, which always seemed to be open, even though his parents weren't home.

"Danny, what kept you? We've been waiting for awhile." Sam asked him as he came in.

Sam was a goth and a vegan, with black hair and purple eyes. She wore her usual attire of black tank top, black and green plaid skirt, and black combat boots.

"Sorry guys, I got held up by Lancer again." Danny said, putting his backpack down on the floor. He flopped down on the couch, next to Tucker.

Tucker laughed. "What was it for this time, dude? Sleeping in class again?"

Tucker was a techno geek and a carnivore, with dark tan skin, brown hair, and murky green eyes. He was wearing his red barray, thick rimmed glasses, a yellow long sleeve shirt, green cargo shorts, and hiking boots. Not to mention his backpack full of high-tech gear, which he takes with him everywhere.

"Yeah, and now he wants to have a parent teacher conference with both my parents, something about my grades slipping. What am I going to do?" Danny sighed.

"Why don't you just overshadow, like last time?"(_from episode 'Parental Bonding'_) Sam asked.

"He wants **both** my parents and me, Sam. I can hardly split into two Dannys, let alone have them overshadow both my parents at the same time! I'm screwed." Danny replied, obviously not happy with the matter.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to go with them and hope for the best, dude. If there's nothing you can do about it you might as well just get it over with." Tucker shrugged as he told Danny.

"I guess your right…" Danny mumbled.

_Later at the parent teacher conference--------------------_

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Danny, please have a seat." Mr. Lancer said to Jack, Maddie, and Danny came in through the door. They each took their seats, which were placed in front of Mr. Lancer's desk.

"Mr. Lancer what is this about? Is Danny in trouble?" Maddie asked, concern in her voice.

"In a way, yes. You see, Mrs. Fenton, Danny's grades are slipping. Quite badly, actually. In fact, if he fails one more test he'll have to repeat 9th grade." Mr. Lancer told her,.

"They're that bad?" Maddie gasped.

"Danny, why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked Danny.

"I…didn't know." Danny stammered.

"_Which is kind of true. I thought my grades were only average. I had no idea it was this bad!_" Danny thought to himself.

"What are we going to do about this, Mr. Lancer? There's no way we can pull his grades back up in time for graduation..." Maddie asked Mr. Lancer.

"Actually…there is a way to get his grades up, so he won't have to repeat the grade _or_ attend summer school." Mr. Lancer replied.

Danny's head jolted up. "_I won't have to repeat the grade OR go to summer school? That sounds too good to be true…"_ He thought to himself.

"Then tell us, man! What can we do to help our son?!" Jack said, standing up.

"There is an exchange program that we currently have going on, in which a child from another country comes and spends a semester here and learns in a different environment. If Danny were to take this opportunity, and pass with at least a C average when he's there, his grade will shoot up from a D- to a B+. This is probably his last chance, Mr. Fenton, for Danny to finally get his grades back up." Mr. Lancer told them.

"Well, that sounds good, and we'll certainly pay for the expenses if necessary, Mr. Lancer. But which country will he be going to, and will he be going alone? I don't think I could bare Danny getting lost in a foreign country." Maddie said.

"There is a small fee, Mrs. Fenton, but the school shall cover it, so there really is no need, and he will be taken in by a local family, who shall be at the airport when he arrives. We currently have an open slot in the exchange program with Metoroposu High School in Tokyo, Japan." Mr. Lancer replied.

"JAPAN!?! But that's so far away! How would I survive without Sam and Tucker?!" Danny yelled, standing up and headed to the door.

"_I don't care how bad my grades are! How would this town survive without me? And I really wouldn't be able to leave Sam and Tucker._" He thought.

Just as he was about to break into a run, his mom caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder. Jack was close behind.

"Now Danny, I know you would miss your friends, but you need this. You don't want to repeat freshman year, do you? Think about it, Danny." She told him.

Danny did think about it, and realized that his mom was right. If he didn't do this he was sure to repeat the grade, and Sam and Tucker would move on without him. A whole year without his friends is worse than a semester. He had no choice, really.

"Fine." Danny reluctantly said as they were walking back to the classroom.

As they came in, Mr. Lancer asked, "Have you come to a verdict?"

"Yes, Mr. Lancer. Danny has chosen that he will go into the exchange program." Maddie answered.

"Excellent, it's good to see him making the right choice, for once." Mr. Lancer smiled

"The plane leaves tomorrow night at 7pm. The family you will be staying with is the Higurashi family, who own the local shrine. They have plenty of room at their house and always volunteer for these kinds of things. In fact, three past exchange students had stayed there before. Make you sure pack everything you need, Danny. There is a long flight awaiting you." He told him.

Danny drifted out of the classroom and into the empty halls of Casper High. His parents and Mr. Lancer were going over everything that he needed, and the papers that they would have to sign. When they were finally finished with it all, Mr. Lancer handed them the plane tickets and they were on their way back home.

_In Danny's Room, with Sam and Tucker--------------------------_

Danny sighed as he walked back into his room, not surprised to see Sam and Tucker waiting for him. They always hung around for the important stuff.

"Dude, what's the matter? Detention for life? Extra classes?" Tucker asked.

"Worse." Danny replied.

"What could be worse than extra classes?" Sam asked with concern.

"They're sending me away for a trimester, in an exchange program." Danny told them as he flopped on his bed.

"To where?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"To Japan." He told them, and started packing.

End of Chapter One: Exchange

**Yay, chapter one is finished! I had to make up for the name of the high school Kagome went to, cuz I couldn't find it, no matter where I looked! Metoroposu in Japanese means 'metropolis' it took me awhile to find it, but I think it was worth it. Chapter two will be up either tomorrow or Tuesday, seeing as school starts on Monday *sobs* Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Japan

A Ghost Among Demons

**Response to Review:**

**SpartanCommander: That is an interesting theory, but I had something else planned, like, something entirely different. Clockwork wouldn't help Danny keep his secret unless it would change the course of reality. And I'm not telling you what I have planned, but it's completely different and does not involve the Fright Knight. That is an interesting plot, though. Perhaps you could make your own DP Inuyasha crossover with that in it. I would like to read it, but I don't think I could write something when Clockwork isn't all mysterious. In fact, I don't plan for Clockwork to even show up in this. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Second chapter, are you excited? I think I should have put more in chapter one, so to make up for it, I'm putting even more here, in chapter two! Please R&R, enjoy!**

_Thoughts, phone calls, and Japanese are all in italics._

Japanese translated to English is underlined.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha, okay?**

Chapter Two: Japan

_Higurashi Family Shrine, Japan-----------_

The phone rang at the Higurashi family shrine, Osozaki Higurashi, Kagome's mother, picked it up.

"_Konichiwa_?" She said.

"_Ah, Osozaki Higurashi? This is Mr. Lancer from Casper High." _Mr. Lancer said on the other side of the phone.

"Lancer-san, what can I do for you?" She asked him kindly.

"_I wanted to confirm to you that an exchange student will be coming over on a plane tomorrow morning, as we discussed before. It is alright that he stays at your house for the semester, yes?" _He replied to her.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Of course, Lancer-san. We always have plenty of room here. It's been awhile since we had an exchange student here."

"_Wonderful, we really appreciate you doing this, Mrs. __Higurashi. The plane lands at 5pm tomorrow. The boy that is coming is named Danny Fenton; he has black hair and blue eyes. Just though I'd tell you Mrs. Higurashi, he's a good kid, but prone to trouble, so watch out." _Mr. Lancer told her.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed again. "I'm sure it won't be problem, Lancer-san. I will call you again tomorrow. _Adiosu_, Lancer-san."

She hung up the phone, and walked into the living room where the rest of the family was having dinner.

"Who was that mom? I heard you speaking English." Kagome asked.

"It was Mr. Lancer from America. He has another exchange student coming to stay here tomorrow, and he was confirming if we were going to let the boy stay with us." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. This was a rare occasion that Kagome could eat dinner with her family, with her constantly going to feudal Japan for many days at a time.

"A boy? We never had a boy stay over before! All the other exchange students were girls, this is going to be so cool! It'll be just like having a big brother!" Kagome's brother, Sota, said excitedly.

"But Mom! What if he finds out my secret? It has been a year since the last exchange student, and things have changed! What if he notices me suddenly disappearing?" She asked her mother.

"Don't worry, dear. Most boys are so dense at this age, he probably won't even notice. And if he does, then I'll just tell him your sick, like grandpa does with the school." Mrs. Higurashi said, waving it off.

"Yeah, but what if…" Kagome started to say.

"Relax, dear. Everything will be fine. Now eat you dinner before it gets cold." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.

Everyone turned back to their dinner, curious about how tomorrows events would turn out.

_Fenton Works, Amity Park, USA------------_

Early the next morning, Sam and Tucker came over to Danny's house. It was Saturday so there was no school, but for Danny it was more like overtime.

"Danny! Sam and Tucker are here!" Jazz called to her brother when she opened the door.

"I'm in my room!" Danny yelled back in reply.

Sam and Tucker walked up the stairs and into Danny's room, which at the time, was strewn with clothes, and there were two new Fenton duffle bags on his bed. Danny was sitting at his desk, apparently studying something.

"Dude, why are you studying? It's Saturday and you're going to another country." Tucker asked him.

"That's exactly why, Tuck! I'm going to another _country_ that speaks a _completely_ different language! I'm freaking out!" Danny replied to him, obviously stressing from trying to learn the strange new language.

"Well, I think you need to worry a little less about the language, and a little more about packing. Look at this place! It's a mess! Besides, you get the whole plane ride there to study." Sam told him.

Danny seemed to mull over this.

"Fine, but will you guys help me? I don't know what the weather is like in Japan, plus I'm terrible at folding clothes." Danny asked them, his eyes pleading.

"No problem, dude. It's the least we could do." Tucker told him, picking up a sweater from the ground.

"Is it cold in Japan?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

Sam sighed and said. "Tucker, you go look up on your PDA what the weather is like in Japan this time of year, I'll help Danny pack his things up."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Tucker said, mock-saluting and taking out his PDA.

Danny and Sam started to pick up the clothes on the ground and put them in a slightly neater pile on the bed, next to the duffle bags.

"Ok, guys, I got it. It says here that the weather in Japan will be around 60-80 degrees F and relatively humid." Tucker told them, reading straight from his PDA.

"I'd say… a couple sweaters, and then just your regular clothes, Danny. Come on, let's get to work packing. Maybe we'll have some extra time left over when we're done." Sam told Danny.

So Danny and Tucker got to work picking out the clothes he would bring, and Sam got to work folding them all and putting them neatly inside the duffle bags. With the three of them, it didn't take long, and after awhile they were onto to toiletries and entertainment.

"Toothbrush and toothpaste?" Sam asked, looking down at the list of necessities.

"Check." Danny replied, putting a toothbrush and toothpaste in his toiletries bag.

"Shampoo and Conditioner?"

"Check."

"Towel?"

"Check."

"Ok, I think that's about it for your toiletries bag, Danny." Sam told him.

"Now on to more important business, dude." Tucker said, taking out another list.

Danny took out his backpack, which he was going to use as a carryon on the plane.

"Ok, ready Tuck." Danny said to Tucker.

"Cell phone and Mp3?" Tucker asked.

"Check and check.

"Laptop and handheld videogame?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Double check."

"Snacks?"

"Triple check." Danny said, waving a ziplock bag full of goodies in front of Tucker.

"Fenton Thermos?" Tucker said, and tried to snatch the treats from Danny.

"Yeah, yeah, I got the Fenton Thermos." Danny replied.

"Ok dude, that should be everything you need." Tucker said, throwing the list in the trash.

"Wait, you forgot one thing." Sam said.

She found the book Danny had been studying, called 'Japanese for Dimwits'. She put it in Danny's backpack.

"Wouldn't want to forget that, now would you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, thanks Sam." Danny said.

"Danny-boy!" Jack came bounding up the stairs and into Danny's room.

"Your mother and I made you a little going away present! It's down in the lab, come on!" He said, grabbing Danny by the arm and dragging him down the stairs, Sam and Tucker following closely behind. When they got down to the lab, Jack finally let go of Danny's nearly dislocated arm.

Jack grabbed some kind of necklace off the table and showed it to Danny. It was a fine silver chain with a dog tag that said 'D, Fenton' on it.

"Uh, cool necklace Dad. Thanks." Danny said, taking the necklace from his father and put it on.

"No problem, son," Jack said, beaming with pride. "But don't you want to know what it does first?"

"It does something?" Danny asked, looking slightly afraid of what he just put on.

"Of course it does, Danny! It's a Translator Tag, which allows the wearer to translate simple words or phrases he says into another language! Unfortunately, it doesn't do it the other way around, and the phrases are rather limited, but it's just a little something to get you started on learning a new language, and help you in case you get lost in the big city. I already set it to Japanese, so you don't have to worry about changing the setting, now all you have to do is configure it to your voice!" Jack rambled on, luckily Danny was listening.

"_Anything to get out of learning another language entirely is worth listening to Dad blabber on about it!_" Danny thought.

"Wow Dad, that's amazing! But, uh, how do I configure it to my voice? Or turn it on for that matter?" Danny asked as soon as his dad was done.

"Why, that's easy, Danny! You just pull on the tag and say your name. Easy as pie! And speaking of pie, I think your mother's making one right now!" Jack said, and ran back up the stairs to the kitchen, leaving Danny, Sam and Tucker alone in the lab. They all snickered at Jack's short attention span, then moved back to the Translator Tag.

"Do you think it works?" Sam asked Danny.

"I don't know, only one way to find out." He replied.

Danny tugged at the necklace, and heard a small click.

"System online. Voice configuration starting. Say name please." A robotic voice coming from the necklace said, startling the teens.

"uh, Danny Fenton." Danny stammered.

"'Danny Fenton'" The robotic voice repeated the recording. There was a series of whirring noises from the tag, and another small click.

"System configuration complete. Standing by." The tag said, this time sounding exactly like Danny! The three teens gasped.

"That's pretty cool, but does it work?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Danny said.

"_Shirimasen._" Danny's voice, coming from the tag, said.

"Oh, cool dude! That's awesome, now you won't have to learn Japanese!" Tucker said enthusiastically.

"No, Tuck. I still have to learn because it doesn't translate it back. Plus Dad said it only translates simple phrases." Danny said.

The tag remained quiet.

"See? Still have to learn." Danny shrugged as he tugging on the tag, turning it off. "But it's way better than nothing."

Danny got in and put his bags in the GOV, Maddie (thankfully at the wheel), Jack, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker got in as well. The trip was quiet besides Sam, Tucker and Jazz discussing how they would split the ghost hunting shifts once Danny was gone. After 30 minutes they finally reached Amity Park airport.

Danny got out of the car, and looked back at his family and friends.

"Danny, remember to call before you get on the plane, sweetie." Maddie told him. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug, making him blush with embarrassment.

"Don't forget to call us too, dude." Tucker said when he pulled down the window.

"Don't worry guys, I'll make sure to call." Danny reassured them.

"Bye Danny!!!" Everyone said as they drove back to Fenton Works, leaving Danny at the airport.

Everything went through the security scan alright, even the Fenton Thermos, which was a surprise, and after a long line of passport checking Danny finally got into the lounge area. He checked the screen that said what flights were flying, docked, loading, or delayed. The flight he was on was going to be loading in a few minutes, so he called his mom, told her everything was alright, and said he would call when the plane landed. He then got to the business of calling Sam and Tucker.

"_Hello?_" Sam said on the other line when she picked up.

"Hey guys, just wanted to tell you that I was getting on the plane. You sure you'll be fine without me?" Danny asked.

"_Don't worry Danny. We got everything planned out for the whole semester. I take Sundays, Mondays, and Wednesdays, Tucker takes Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, and Jazz takes Saturdays and shares Wednesday shift with me. We'll call you if anything goes wrong._" She told him.

"Okay…" Danny said, and heard the sound of the flight information display being updated. It was time for his flight to board.

"My plane's boarding now, got to go. Call you when I land!" Danny said quickly, and shoved his cell phone back into his backpack. He got in the line boarding his plane, and stepped on.

"_This is going to be a long flight…"_ Danny thought, shrugging.

Luckily, he got the seat next to the window, but that wasn't going to do much.

"_Might as well get to learn the language while I'm stuck here._" Danny took out the 'Japanese for Dimwits' book and began to read.

_Twelve hours later, in Tokyo, Japan------------------_

Danny got off the plane and stretched. That was some twelve hours, full of reading, eating, watching movies, and sleeping. But not so much sleeping. He got his duffle bags off the baggage pickup, and made his way out of the airport. He decided to call his friends and parents, which were short conversations, but still meaningful to them one way or another.

"So many people…oh! Almost forgot, better turn on the translator tag." Danny said to himself, tugging on the tag.

"System online." The Danny-voiced tag said.

"_Good, now how am I going to find the family that I'm staying with again? Mr. Lancer said they would be waiting, but I don't know how I'll know it's them._" He thought to himself, looking at all the people standing outside the airport.

Danny walked around for an hour, looking at all the signs people were holding, hoping that he would see his name somewhere, but was disappointed when most of the signs were in Japanese. He was beginning to lose hope when he saw a sign with English letters, and, when he looked at it, the sign said, 'Danny Fenton'. The sign was held by a a small boy, and next to him was an older woman whom he guessed was his mom.

"_They must be the_ _Higurashi family that I'm supposed to be staying with._" He thought to himself as he walked towards the family.

"Uh, excuse me." Danny asked the older lady, but apparently she couldn't hear him.

"_Sumimasen_." The tag translated.

That got the lady's attention, but she thought that Danny was talking, unaware of the tag.

"_Hai_?" She asked him.

"_Ok, ok. What do I remember from the book? If I'm correct, and I hope I am, __hai means yes.__" He thought._

"Are you the Higurashi family? My names Danny Fenton, I'm here on the exchange program?" He said to her, hoping she would understand.

The lady smiled at him and said, "Ah, hello Fenton-kun. So glad you found us."

Danny was surprised she spoke English, but it was a pleasant surprise.

She turned to the boy, who wasn't paying attention, and said, "Sota-kun, he found us. You can put the sign down now, we're going to be leaving soon." Of course Danny couldn't understand what she said because she was speaking Japanese.

"Fenton-kun, this is Sota-kun. _Sota-kun, kono wa Fenton-kun._" She introduced them.

Sota-kun turned to look at him, curiosity in his eyes.

"_Ohayougozaimasu._" He said in a squeaky voice.

"_What does that mean again? Damn I can't remember, but it sounded like a greeting…_" Danny thought.

Danny said nervously, "H-hello."

The tag translated, "_k-konichiwa._", in the same nervous tone.

The Sota-kun's large eyes got a little bit larger, and he whispered to himself, "_ikasu…_"

"_Oops. Better turn it off now._" Danny thought, tugging on the necklace once again.

"Did you get all of your bags?" She asked Danny, who nodded. "Good, let's get going. I think you'll like here, Fenton-kun."

"Please, call me Danny, Mrs. Higurashi." He said as they walked out of the airport and into the parking lot.

Tokyo was a busy place, and the parking lot was jam-packed with cars. They stopped at what appeared to be a mini-minivan. It was the same shape but only 3/5ths the size of a regular minivan. Mrs. Higurashi unlocked the car and they stuffed Danny's bags in the already cramped trunk.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled, and said, "Ok, Danny-kun. Please get in the car, we'll be back at the shrine soon."

"Shrine?" Danny asked as he got into the back seat with Sota.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Yes, Danny-kun. Our family lives at the local shrine; we take care of it and do all the ceremonies. Didn't Lancer-san tell you?"

"Oh, no, he didn't." Danny replied to her.

"_Aren't shrines supposed to be infested with ghosts? No wonder Mr. Lancer didn't tell mom or dad, they would have probably tried to come along as well._" He thought to himself.

The car ride was long, due to traffic, but in a couple hours they finally made it to what appeared to be a temple on top of an immense amount of stairs.

"Here we are, Danny-kun. The local shrine and your home for the next semester." Mrs. Higurashi said, stopping the car and getting out.

"_My ghost sense hasn't gone off yet, maybe ghosts being at shrines are just a myth._" Danny thought as he got his bags out of the trunk.

After the long ascend up the stairs they made it to the top. Danny stared as he saw a big red temple, but sensed something. He looked to his right and saw a small shack.

"Mrs. Higurashi, what's in there?" Danny asked, pointing at the temple with his one free hand.

She looked at where he was pointing and Danny detected a hint of surprise in her eyes.

She then said, "Oh, that's where sacred well is. Don't go in there, though. It's all dusty and dirty and you might fall in."

"Oh. Okay." Danny said. Though as they passed the well, his ghost sense went off, but ever just so that he hardly noticed.

"_You forgot to mention haunted._" He thought. "_But since these people have been here awhile I'd say the ghost is peaceful. I'll scourge for information, first._"

They went inside the residential part of the shrine and took off they're shoes. Sota called out, "_Ojiisan, orera honba!" _to someone in the other room. Danny roughly remembered that _ojiisan_ meant grandpa.

"_Hai, hai. Okaerinasai._" Danny heard him say from the other room.

"Father, come meet the new exchange student. He'll be living with us for the next semester." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Ojiisan said, slowly walking into the room.

"Father, this is Danny Fenton. Danny-kun, this is my father." Mrs. Higurashi introduced them.

Ojiisan took a good look at Danny, sizing him up with his beady little eyes. It appeared that Danny had passed whatever test he was taking because Ojiisan said to him, "_Okaerinasai." _and walked out of the room.

"Don't mind Father, Danny-kun, he's always like this. Come on, I'll have dinner ready in a snap. Sota-kun will show you to the guest room." Mrs. Higurashi said to Danny.

"O-okay." Danny stammered, and followed Sota down the hall.

They approached the door at the end of the hall which Sota pointed to and said, "ur room." This surprised Danny.

"You speak English?" He asked Sota.

"Yesh, very lil." Sota replied happily, and then said, "Stuffu unpack, hai?"

"Yeah, ok." Danny said.

Sota smiled and skipped down the hall to help his mother cook dinner.

Danny opened the door to the room to find a futon, a dresser, and a low-riding desk with no chair but a cushion. Danny put his stuff down on the ground and went back to the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was cooking something on the stove and Sota was getting out the dishes.

"Anything I can do to help, Mrs. Higurashi?" Danny asked.

"Thank you, Danny-kun. You can help Sota set up the table." She replied with a smile.

Danny grabbed the plates and notices that there were 5 plates, even though there were only 4 people.

"Uhh, Sota-kun, I think you counted one dish too many." Danny said to Sota.

"No, ju right. Kagome-chan mig be wel enough ta eat." Sota replied.

"Kagome-chan? Who's that?" Danny asked, this time to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh, that's my daughter. She's sick right now, so I didn't want you to meet her in her condition. Sometimes she comes down to eat, so we set an extra place just for her. She gets sick a lot, you see, Danny-kun." She replied to him.

Danny thought this was a completely valid explanation, so he continued to set the table with Sota. Once the food was done, Ojiisan came into the room and sat down at what was supposedly his usual seat. Mrs. Higurashi brought in the food and everyone sat down.

Everyone then said "_Iditakimasu!_" and began to eat. Danny could hardly pronounce it, but they didn't seem to notice. The food was fried fish, bread, pickled vegetables, and of course, rice. Danny was skeptic about the pickled vegetables, but the rest of the food was delicious and he made sure to thank Mrs. Higurashi for the meal.

Danny was really tired now, with all the jetlag and such, so he asked Mrs. Higurashi if he could go to bed early and she said 'by all means'. Danny gladly tossed himself onto the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

End of Chapter Two: Japan

**God finally! This chapter was super long compared to the other one, and I didn't even do that on purpose! I had to make up Mrs. Higurashi's first name, so sue me. I couldn't find it because it was never mentioned. I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be up sometime next week, so don't fret! Please R&R, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Down The Rabbit Hole

A Ghost Among Demons

**Review Response:**

**kdm13: there are two ways to spell it in romanji; this is just the one that was on the Japanese translating website I go to. The way you said it is also a completely valid way to spell the word. Thanks for reviewing!**

**babybisser: read on, for this is the chapter which you seek, or at least the start! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Sorry you had to wait 2 weeks to get this chapter, the word processor I had in my computer broke and I didn't have the key to reinstall it so I had to wait until I took it to my dad's house because he had another word program for me to use. Plus Danny was originally going to go to school but I decided to do that later. Please forgive me for making you wait.**

**When there is dialect from the characters, please keep in mind that:**

_Thoughts, phone calls, and Japanese are all in italics._

Japanese translated to English is underlined.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.**

Chapter Three: Down The Rabbit Hole

Danny awoke with a start; his ghost sense had gone off. It was very early in the morning, and his watch said it was still around 2am.

"Ugh…." He grumbled as he hopped out of bed, still dressed in the clothes from the day before.

He did the room once over, and found nothing out of the ordinary. His ghost sense wasn't as strong as it was a few minutes ago, but he could still feel that there was a ghost nearby. Danny walked outside and his ghost sense went off again, this time when he looked at the small hut where the Sacred Well was held.

"So there really is a ghost here. Figures." He said to himself as he walked towards the run down hut.

The door was locked, but that didn't stop Danny. He phased through the door and looked at what was inside. It really was a well, though not the kind you see in the usual storybooks. It was large and square, with a mantel of wood. And something in the well was glowing, but that probably wasn't part of the design.

"Hello?" Danny said questioningly.

A gust of wind came up from the Sacred Well, startling Danny. He looked down into the Sacred Well to see where the strange light was coming from.

"Anyone here?" he asked cautiously.

Just then the light became ultra bright, temporarily blinding Danny. Before he could realize what was happening _something_ pushed him from behind, making him fall into the well.

"I'm Goin' Gh---." he screamed as he fell, trying to transform in mid-air. Alas was interrupted by himself hitting the bottom of the Sacred Well with a sickening thud, knocking him out cold.

_Meanwhile-----------------_

"Come on, Inuyasha! Hurry up!" Kagome shouted out to Inuyasha, who had for some reason fallen behind.

Inuyasha seemed to have picked up a strange scent, and was quite nonplussed about what it was. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stopped and headed back towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Miroku asked him as they came within talking distance.

"A strange scent has appeared, but I can't put my finger on what it is." Inuyasha replied.

"Is it Naraku?" Kagome said questioningly.

"I said I don't know! Kagome were you even listening?" The half-demon told her angrily, and then bristled at something in the distance.

"What is it?" Kagome asked when she saw something was wrong.

"The scent, it's coming from the Sacred Well!" He said hurriedly as he towards the well, the others following in suite.

They all ran into the woods, wondering what it could have been to make Inuyasha come bounding towards it. Usually he would leave strange scents alone, but it was near the Sacred Well and they all knew that it would be important business. After awhile they finally reached the Sacred Well, Inuyasha looking down into it with confusion.

"Uh, Kagome? You better come look at this." Inuyasha said.

Kagome came over to see what he was gaping at in the well, and gasped at what she saw. Down near the bottom there appeared to be a boy around her age with raven black hair. He was sprawled out unconscious on the bottom of the well, a small pool of blood underneath him. The strange thing about him was his clothes; a loose white shirt with red accents, baggy blue jeans, and a strange metallic dog tag around his neck. Those were not the clothes of this time period, Kagome knew that.

"Friend of yours?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome shook her head. "I've never seen him before, but he looks hurt! We should help him." She said as she started to climb into the well.

Inuyasha sighed. "Hang on, let me get him. It'll take you forever to get down there and back." He said stubbornly, jumping down the well to retrieve the boy. He came out a few seconds later holding the strange newcomer. Inuyasha put the boy down on the ground as Kagome tended to his wounds.

End of Chapter 3.

**Short chapter, wasn't it? Sorry about that, but I'm glad to tell you that the next chapter will be up (hopefully) sometime this week as well. Please Review I don't mind constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Feudal Japan

A Ghost Among Demons

**Review Response:**

**FanficFemale: Thanks! I checked out your fanfic, it's really good too! I use the online translator . They translate English words into Japanese romanji, and can also translate a few other languages as well. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Fourth chapter, isn't this exciting? Sorry that it took like 6 months, I was super busy with school and other things and then I had writers block and then summer camp... But now I'm getting this chapter done because I felt I've kept you waiting for much too long and I finally have more free time. I'm very very very sorry for the delay! I hope you like the most recent chapter of A Ghost Among Demons! Enjoy!**

**When there is dialect from the characters, please keep in mind that:**

_Thoughts, phone calls, and Japanese are all in italics._

Japanese translated to English is underlined.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.**

Chapter Four: Feudal Japan

_A few hours later-_

"He smells of death, Kagome. I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about this dude." Inuyasha said when he walked over to Kagome, who was treating the boy's wound.

"He's not dead, Inuyasha. He's still breathing, see?" Kagome told him.

"I know he's not dead, idiot! That's why it's so strange, he is alive yet his scent is that of the dead!" Inuyasha replied to her angrily.

Danny woke up with a groan. His head hurt, that much he knew. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the middle of some sort of camp, and a strange girl in a sailor uniform tending to his wounds. There was also a strange boy around his age with long white hair and dressed in strange red clothing looking over her shoulder.

"So he's finally awake, huh? Bout time." Inuyasha said.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Kagome smiled when she saw that Danny was awake. "_Daijoubu?_" She seemed to ask.

"I'm sorry, what?" Danny said in reply, having no idea what she said.

Kagome was surprised. "_I knew that he was from my time, but he's speaking English! Could he possibly be the foreign exchange kid that my family took in?_" She thought to herself.

"He's babbling nonsense! Must be crazy or something." Inuyasha concluded out loud.

"No, he's speaking English! He must be that foreign exchange kid that my mom told me was coming to stay with my family." Kagome told him.

"Wah? No way, how did he go through the portal?" Inuyasha replied.

"I don't know, but he did! What are we going to do?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Danny was getting annoyed. As the two strangers babbled Japanese to each other, he was left oblivious.

"_Would someone explain something to me already? Heck, even if they tried its not like I'd be able to understand._" He thought to himself.

"Oh, I don't know; try to communicate with him? You're the one who wanted to help him." Inuyasha answered Kagome rudely.

"Well you're the one who sensed him! Oh fine…" Kagome concluded, and then finally turned back to Danny.

Kagome had learned a little English from school, and she was better than her brother Sota that's for sure, but she wasn't nearly as good as her mom.

She spoke to Danny in a stuttering voice. "Hello, my namu is Kagome." She told him.

Danny was surprised; he didn't suspect her to speak English.

"You can speak English?" He asked her eagerly.

When she nodded, Danny breathed a small sigh of relief. "_At least someone will understand what I'm saying._" He thought to himself.

"Where am I?" He asked her.

"You are in camp. W-we founde you in Sacred Well. What's your namu?" Kagome said to him slowly. She wasn't that good at speaking English.

Danny took the information in, even though it made almost no sense at all. They were in the middle of a camp; in the middle of a forest! The Sacred Well was next to a shrine in the middle of one of the busiest cities on the earth.

"I'm Danny Fenton, nice to meet you. But there is one thing that doesn't make sense; the Sacred Well is in the middle of Tokyo city. How did it get all the way out here in the wilderness?" Danny replied to Kagome, sitting up from his place on the ground and looking at her questioningly with his sharp blue eyes.

This seemed to take Kagome off-guard, she did not expect him to ask that question so soon. She was about to answer him when-

_*KABOOM*_

-a massive explosion was heard in the distance.

"That's Kaede's village!" Kagome exclaimed with worry, standing up from where she was kneeling next to Danny.

Inuyasha and the others were already on the case, and were rushing to the scene. Kagome went to follow them as well, leaving Danny at the campsite.

"Hey wait!" Danny tried to call after them, quickly standing up. However, they had already run out of sight.

"I guess Danny Fenton can't help them, but Danny Phantom can." He sighed, but then took a fighting stance and yelled his all familiar battle cry: "Going Ghost!"

The two rings of white light appeared at the center of his body, moving in opposite directions to transform him from Fenton to Phantom. His t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers were replaced by a black jumpsuit with white accents and a glowing D in the center of his chest, and his black hair and blue eyes were replaced by snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

The only thing that stayed the same was the metal dog tag around his neck, the Translator Tag. He hadn't noticed, but the tiny dot on its surface was blinking red violently.

Turning invisible, he flew off in the direction of the village and the explosion; flying secretly behind Inuyasha and the gang.

_Present Day: Fenton Works, Amity Park -_

Meanwhile, in present day Fenton Works, Amity Park, all alarms were going haywire.

Red lights flashed and a loud alarm blared as Jack and Maddie Fenton rushed back and forth down in the lab. Jazz Fenton rushed downstairs wondered what all the commotion was about.

"What the heck is going on?" She yelled over the alarms, trying to get one of her parent's attention.

Jack was running around, arming himself with a ton of ghost gear while yelling random babble that no on really wanted to listen to. Maddie, however, was typing rapidly on a computer as she looked up at her daughter.

"It's Danny, Jazz! Something's wrong with Danny!" Maddie exclaimed to her daughter as she looked at a computer screen with worry.

Jazz looked confused and concerned, not understanding what her mother meant.

"How do you know? He hasn't called yet has he?" She replied, getting more and more worried as she wondered where Sam and Tucker were.

She had already called Sam and Tucker as soon as the alarms had went off, seeing as they were supposed to take care of Amity Park as long as Danny was away.

Sure enough, as soon as she thought those words Sam and Tucker came bounding down the stairs and into the basement that was the lab.

"Jazz, we got your call. What's the problem?" Sam asked as they came down, though Tucker hadn't said anything due to him panting from all the running they had to do.

"I don't know! Mom says something's wrong with Danny!" Jazz answered to her, wishing they didn't have to yell over the alarms massive siren

"Would someone PLEASE turn off those stupid alarms?" Sam exclaimed, frustrated with everything around her.

Maddie Fenton typed a bit on the keyboard in front of her, and the alarms turned off and went back into their hiding nooks inside the walls and ceiling.

"Sorry about that, sweetie. Danny has gone missing, I'm sure you understand why we are in such a panic." Maddie said once the alarms went off, causing Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to show faces of concern.

"How do you know he is missing?" They all asked her simultaneously, even though the Fentons had a knack for overreacting, it still didn't make sense how they knew Danny was missing without so much as getting a phone call from Japan.

Maddie continued to type more into the computer in front of her, a map of the world blinking onto the screen and pinpointing to Japan. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were confused for a moment before Jazz's expression darkened with disappointment and she crossed her arms.

"You put a tracking device on him?" She exclaimed angrily at her mother, outraged that her parents couldn't let their own son go off on an exchange program without putting a bug on him.

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other, knowing that the tracking device had been in the invention that Jack had given to Danny; the Translator Tag.

Maddie Fenton put a finger up in objection, feeling as if she had done the right thing.

"Now honey, there is no need to overreact. Japan is a big place, Jazz, and what if something had happened to our dear Dannykins that we didn't know about?" She nagged back at Jazz, who looked like she was going to explode with rage; thank goodness Sam and Tucker calmed her down before things got nasty.

"What were you saying, Mrs. Fenton, about Danny going missing?" Sam asked Maddie with serious concern for her friend, Tucker nodding in agreement.

Maddie went back to the computer, typing in a few codes before pointing to the screen with the map on it. There was a blinking red dot that moved about the world map from Amity Park to Tokyo in Japan, and Maddie's finger guided it along the way.

"This was Danny when he went on the plane over to Japan, then this is when he went with the Higurashi's from the airport to their family temple." She stated, the map zooming in to show a detailed layout of Tokyo as the red dot moved from where the airport was to where the shrine was.

Suddenly the red dot disappeared from the screen, and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz became confused. Maddie sighed with worry, putting a hand on her forehead as if she didn't even understand herself.

She pointed a shaky hand to where the red dot had once been, looking as if she was about to cry. "And exactly 4 hours ago, Danny's signal disappeared entirely from the face of the earth."

End of Chapter 4: Feudal Japan

**I'm super, super sorry that this chapter is a tad short! I'm depressed with myself about how I couldn't think of any more ideas for this chapter, because once I got the concept done it was ultra short and needed more stuff. Again, terribly sorry for the delay on this! I'll try and get the next chapters done much much sooner! Please R & R, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kaede's Village

A Ghost Among Demons

**Hey everybody, sorry for the long delays. This summer has been really, rea****lly busy for me, and with high school I'm up to my neck in homework; so there isn't all that much time to write./High school is hell and I've had the worst writers block this year. Please forgive me once again. Anyways, here is chapter 5 of A Ghost Among Demons.**

**When there is dialect from the characters, please keep in mind that:**

_Thoughts, phone calls, and Japanese are in italics._

Japanese translated to English is underlined.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.**

Chapter Five: Kaede's Village

As Inuyasha and the gang came closer and closer to reaching Kaede's village, the sounds of chaos and destruction grew in volume. Danny flew behind them silently and invisibly, his expression becoming more confused and concerned with each passing moment.

As the village came into view, the group was met by a horrible sight. People, dead on the ground, the peasant houses crushed or burning aflame. The villagers that were still alive were either trying to defend what was left of the small parish or running for their own meager lives.

**(author's note: I stopped here about a year ago because I couldn't figure out what to write. Finally I figured out what to write, so here you go.)**

"What on Earth happened here?" Kagome asked redundantly out loud, gazing at the horrid scene in front of them. Suddenly a load, inhuman screech could be heard; the ground rumbled beneath the group's feet. Kagome, being a klutz, fell on her bum at this mini-earthquake while the rest of the group stood firm.

The earth split a couple meters away from them, and out came the long and familiar body of the once-dead Lady Centipede. However, there was no flesh attached to the bones; it was a living skeleton in its entirety. Well, all but the head which was replaced by a mysterious looking wooden box attached to the neck of the creature.

Danny's eyes widened in invisible horror as he floated above the crew, staring in awe at the monster and cringing at its grotesque appearance. _"What is that thing, some kind of ghost?"_ He asked himself in wonderment, but then had to cover his ears again as the skeleton of Lady Centipede let out another screech.

Danny glanced at Inuyasha and company, wondering why on Earth they hadn't started running yet. Didn't they know that they were in danger?

Inuyasha wrinkled in nose in disgust, Sango and Miroku getting into battle ready stances as he got on all fours. Kagome got to her feet, reaching behind to grab her bow from her back. "I'm not sure who resurrected Lady Centipede, but no way in Hell am I going to let this puppet stay on this Earth for a second longer!" Inuyasha proclaimed, drawing his sword Tessaiga and pouncing upon the creature with a mighty battle cry.

The skeleton of Lady Centipede screeched yet again before dodging Inuyasha's assault, lashing out with an attack of it's own. Inuyasha blocked the attack with his sword while Sango and Kagome took aim at the creature with Kagome's arrows and Sango's boomerang.

Kagome shot her arrows at the creature's back, but since it had no flesh it just bounced off or missed entirely. She huffed in frustration, pouting and putting her bow back in it's holder since it was obvious it wasn't going to do any good in this fight.

Sango's giant boomerang, however, managed to whack some bones out of alignment; they fell to the ground before dissolving into the air to go back to where they had been resting before; in the Sacred Well like all other demon remains. Sango smirked, catching her boomerang as it came back to her and looking over at Kagome with a slightly egotistical but at the same time pitiful stare. Kagome sure got frustrated easy, sometimes it was funny but it did get boring to just laugh at her after awhile.

However, even though some bones where no longer in it's body, the skeleton of Lady Centipede did not even flinch; in fact it just kept going like it didn't even notice.

Inuyasha was busy dodging it's attacks, the scowl on his face growing with every passing moment. "Since when did this thing get so fast?" He complained to himself, annoyed that he hadn't been able to get any hits in so far.

Sango examined the creature from afar, her eyes falling upon the box where it's head should have been. "Inuyasha, try breaking that box around it's head! I think that's what is controlling the skeleton!" She yelled over to him, but it only made him have a confused expression upon his face.

Sango and Kagome both shrugged in annoyance at Inuyasha's incompetence, it was so typical of him not to understand. Sango took out her boomerang again and tried to aim for the creature's head, but the blasted skeleton kept moving around. There was nothing they could do about it and unless Miroku was willing to use his black hole, Inuyasha was stuck distracting the creature.

Little did they know that a certain Phantom was watching all this from afar, observing with interest in the battle. Usually he could have gone straight into battle to help innocent bystanders, but it seemed that Inuyasha and the gang were more than capable of defending themselves. Well, it didn't look like they were going to beat the monster, but they were definitely more efficient than your average civilian.

Danny heard Sango say something in Japanese so he looked over and saw her pointing at the box where the creatures head should be. Assuming that it must be what was controlling the creature and thinking this would be the perfect time to help out, he intervened. Ignoring the pain that still ached in his skull from the fall down the well; he flew down from the sky towards the monster.

Becoming visible, he created a green ectoplasmic ray in his hand and shot at the box to get its attention. The box didn't fly off, it being firmly in place on the creature's neck, but it did leave a nice little hole in it to reveal an ominous green glow coming from the inside of the box.

The creature turned it's head towards Danny, along with Inuyasha and the gang staring in confusion at this newcomer. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, as if disgusted by Danny. "Just who do you think you are to steal the show from me, punk?" He yelled at him in Japanese, jumping up onto the creature and successfully chopping the box off of it's neck with his mighty sword.

Danny not knowing what Inuyasha said, just smiled and waved his hand before wincing and putting it up to his head. "Your welcome!" He said before turning invisible and flying off again, leaving the group in confusion as his Translator Tag translated _"__Douitashimashite__!"_, to them as he disappeared from sight.

The creature, once the box got cut off, fell limp to the ground; it's bones dissolved into nothing and thus ended the problem. The box with it's eerie inner glow lay on the ground, and Kagome leaned over it to investigate what was inside.

A glowing green dot flew up from the box grumbling unheard profanities to itself. It got close to Kagome's face and she stared at it questioningly. _"Watashi wa Skulker-ji, watashi wa osorete iru! Watashi, chippokena ningen no kyōfu! Watashi o osoreruuuu!"_ It squeaked at her angrily, then faded from the scene.

Kagome blinked confusedly, having no idea what had just happened. Inuyasha and the gang circled around her, but she just laughed nervously and stood up straight; dusting off her green pleated skirt.

"What was that all about, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked perplexed, but Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea…oh! We should get back to the campsite, we left Danny there all alone!" She said, then jolted as she remembered that they had an unknowing time traveler waiting for them back at camp.

Inuyasha groaned, as if the last thing he wanted to do was go and explain time travel to a foreigner. "Do we have to? Why can't we just wait a little longer to deal with the brat?" He complained to her, in which she pouted at him and said the infamous line. "Sit boy!" She explained, Inuyasha's necklace making him face plant into the ground painfully.

Kagome turned on her heal and started back towards the campsite, everyone following her as Inuyasha recovered and scurried to catch up again…

Danny got back to the campsite long before Kagome and the gang did, he shifted back into his human form with that familiar flash of light before laying down back where Kagome had left him. He clutched his head in his hands, surprised that it still hurt; usually stuff like that would heal by then. Did that fall effect him more than he thought it did?

He took his hands off of his head and looked down upon them, his eyes widening slightly. His hands, in fact his whole body, was beginning to look partially see through. _"Come on Danny, this isn't the time to be losing control…"_ He thought to himself, trying to will back more visibility, but finding oddly enough that he could not. "What the?" He exclaimed out loud, glancing about panicked as he heard the approaching footsteps of Inuyasha and the gang.

He was partially invisible and people were approaching fast! He couldn't control it like he usually could, which lead to more confusion. As the group finally came back to camp and stared upon him, the only thing Danny could think to do was laugh nervously. "H-hi guys…"

End of Chapter 5.

**There. You have the chapter. I hope it's alright considering I haven't done this in awhile. Please Read and Review, if you don't then you'll never get these. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
